Ryder
Ryder was a contestant on Season 4 and Season 7 - All-Stars. Ryder is best-known for being a scrappy strategic player. In 4'', he became the first contestant to ever play a Hidden Immunity Idol before getting blindsided by the season's power alliance due to trying to work with it instead of against it. In ''All-Stars, he was pegged as a strong contender for the title before Maggie flipped against him, leading to his demise as one in an alliance of underdogs. In total, Ryder has spent 62 days playing the game and has had 11 votes cast against him, has played one Hidden Immunity Idol, and has won one Individual Immunity challenge. ''Season 4'' Ryder was placed on the Birdo tribe where he formed strong bonds with the other contestants, particularly Declan. Ryder and Declan viewed Ashley negatively for her poor work ethic; after their strong tribe lost the third immunity challenge, Ashley was unanimously voted out. Birdo would go on to win two more consecutive challenges before losing another member as Alistair became the first person to quit the game; despite this setback, Birdo won their third immunity challenge in a row. Swapping tribes on Day 19, Ryder and Declan joined the Kato tribe; after losing the first immunity challenge as reconstructed tribes, the two stuck with the Hundo trio to vote out Pierce. Losing for a second consecutive time, the Hundo trio attempted to unanimously blindside Ryder, bringing Declan into it; Declan revealed this plan to Ryder, powerless to stop them. Unbeknownst to them, however, Ryder had the Birdo Hidden Immunity Idol; feeling angry that the wool was trying to be pulled over him, he played the Idol during Tribal Council, negating a unanimous vote for him and sending threat Samuel out of the game. On Day 25, the tribes merged into one and christened themselves Oranges. Following Declan's evacuation, Ryder was left without solid allies in the game, and cast a vote for Cooper alongside Justine at Tribal Council; however, as both Blake and Cooper played Hidden Immunity Idols, Justine ended up blindsided in a 2-0-0 vote. Acutely viewing Amity, Blake, and Cooper as the power alliance of the tribe, Ryder tried to form an in and agreed to vote for Emerald with them; however, at Tribal Council, the ABC Alliance played Ryder by blindsiding him in a 3-2-1-1 vote on Day 30, with Ryder becoming the third jury member. Ryder ultimately voted for Emerald to win the game, which she did. ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' Ryder returned three seasons later as an all-star, and was placed on the co-ed tribe, Skyfall. The tribe proved to be dominant, winning four out of the five first immunity challenges; the only time Ryder attended Tribal Council, Ryder targeted his fellow 4'' alumnus Blake, and with Geronimo allying with him, Blake was eliminated in a fire-starting tiebreaker. Ryder remained on Skyfall after the first tribe swap (winning all immunity challenges) and after the tribal absorption, where he returned to Tribal Council right before the merge. Having formed an alliance with Maggie and Geronimo, they chose to vote out Seamus over Erika. Ryder made it to the merge, where he allied with Deirdre, Geronimo, and Jonathan, and was ready to run the game; however, Maggie turned against them, and Deirdre became the first juror. Facing sequential elimination, Ryder earned temporary safety by winning Individual Immunity at the same challenge Alex was evacuated from. The Coalition worked hard to get Maggie to flip to their side, but in the end she was unable to and Geronimo was voted out. After failing to win immunity, Jonathan and Ryder were once more on the chopping block; despite their best efforts, Maggie once more refused to flip, and Ryder was voted out 4-2 on Day 32, becoming the fourth juror. Ryder ultimately voted for Sandra to win the game, which she did. Trivia *Ryder was the first contestant to ever play a Hidden Immunity Idol. *Ryder was considered for the cast of ''Season 40 - Past vs. Present but ultimately not shortlisted due to worries about the quantity of three-time players. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Oranges Tribe Category:Season 4 Jury Category:Birdo Tribe Category:Day 30 Category:7th Place Category:Returning Players Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Day 32 Category:All-Stars Jury Category:Contestants on Multiple Juries Category:Skyfall Tribe Category:Jury Members Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders